With the development of network technology, online meetings can be realized through the application of video software and one party can play video for another party, which brings great convenience to the users. Conventionally, when a user A and a user B want to start a video chat, user A can send a video invitation to user B, who can accept the video chat after receiving the video invitation. Meanwhile, a server can send commands to establish a video connection between client terminals of user A and user B. The client terminals of user A and user B first attempt to establish a direct channel connection. If the quality of the direct channel connection is poor, the client terminal can request to use a relay channel connection. The request for the relay channel connection is sent for the server to determine whether to accept. In this system, for example, even after user B determines to use the relay channel, user A and the user B must still wait for the server's determination before they can be connected and an audio and video image can be displayed. There may be a large time delay, which affects the audio and video transmission effect.